Amor sobre ruedas
by KkKobato0o
Summary: Amigos, Música,Romance y SKATE! Una excelente historia para solo divertirse : si quieren pueden Decirme que música quieren que coloque :
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola….! Me Alegra Tanto que nos volvamos a Leer si es que has leído los pocos capítulos de La princesa de la dimensión y la joya esmeralda (otra historia que he hecho) no la terminare por el momento, no tengo imaginación ni ideas para seguirla a si que está en stop por un tiempo, pero me anime a escribir este fic y no lo pienso dejar hasta terminarlo :D .**

**Antes de Empezar les diré que Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a las Clamp las Reinas de Shoujo que crearon esta Linda Pareja y muchas historias más, pero la Historia es completamente mía así que se pide no copiar, si lo hacen tendré que unirme a la ley SOPA (No mentira…) :B **

Capitulo 1:  
>Hola me llamo Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años pronto cumpliré 17, vivo en Estados Unidos pero naci en Japón, mis hobbies son la guitarra eléctrica y acústica, el piano, el violín y el chelo y Adoro! Andar en Stake mi padre dice que soy muy talentosa y buena haciendo trucos ¿Quieren saber quién es mi papá? Es Fujitaka Kinomoto el guitarrista del Grupo "Rain"<p>

~Flash-black~

Ayer me encontraba en mi cuarto escuchando a unas de las canciones de su grupo cuando de repente mi puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Hija te tengo una sorpresa-

-Papá- coloque una mano en mi pecho- me asustaste ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te acuerdas del hijo del ex baterista, Hiraguisawa?-

-claro como no, siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria-sonreí ante ese comentario, en verdad lo extrañaba es como un hermano para mí.

-Bueno, quiere que vayas a su preparatoria en Japón-

-¿en-enserio? - me encontraba sorprendida, siempre quise ir a una escuela normal pues con las giras de mi papá no puedo y ¡podre ver a Eriol!-Oh POR DIOS-Salte a abrasarlo-

-Me alegra que estés feliz-dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Y… ¿Cuándo parto?-dije rompiendo el abrazo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-**(n/a: ok ya .-. mucho silencio ¿no?)**

-Mañana-

-¡Que! Pero-pero papá no tengo nada hecho- saque mi maleta y empecé a guardar mi ropa y otras cosas que necesito como loca.

Mi papá se ríe al verme y dijo – entonces apúrate tu avión sale a las 15:00-

-Papa, ¿Dónde me quedare hospedada?-

-Pues en casa de Eriol, pero para prevenir te llamaras Sakura Clow, tranquila ya tengo todo arreglado solo trata que no sepan que eres mi hija o estos años en ocultarte serán en vano-

-Lo sé papá tendré cuidado –y le sonreí, bueno no es que mi papa se avergüence de mí, lo que pasa es que no quiere que los paparapsis me acosen y yo tampoco.

-Te veo en la cena- y salió de mi cuarto.

~Fin Flash back~

Ahora me encuentro en el Aeropuerto, camuflada con una capucha y unos pantalones militares.

-Todos los pasajeros con destino a Japón, Tomoeda salido 15:00 hrs, por favor reportarse en la puerta 13, Gracias-

-Muy bien, aquí comienza otra etapa de mi vida- dije y me dirigí a tomar mi vuelo.  
>*Fin Sakura*<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Señor la chica que salió de la casa de Fujitaka está en el Aeropuerto- el hombre se escondía tras una pared observando a la oji-verde.

-Tienes que confirmar si es su hija, ¿imaginas cuanto ganarías siendo los primeros en tener su información?-

-Lo sé, Señor-

-Tienes que seguirla-

.pero va a Japón-dijo sorprendido al comentario.

-Entonces que esperas, compra un boleto, ya ya ya ya-

-claro-y corto la llamada.

El hombre se acerco al mesón.

-Un Boleto a Japón el más pronto-

-Está bien, Señor sale en una hora-

-Pero escuche que llamaron para un vuelo-

-a claro, pero está agotado ¿Va a querer siempre ese boleto para una hora más?-

-Si, por favor-dijo resignado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Japón, Tomoeda, 7:00 hrs **(n/a no sé a que hora entran en Japón pero pondré a las 8:00 que entran ¿si?)  
><strong>*Shaoran*

-Pipipipi-pipipi- **(n/a: creo que hace suena un despertador .-.)**

Saque mi brazo para apagar el despertador, me levante y empecé a vestirme, para ir a la preparatoria.

Me coloque unos vaqueros y una polera negra holgada, no, en mi prepa no tenemos uniformes y me alegra, fui al baño y trate de peinar mi cabello pero no pude.

-Ha, esta mejor así- dije para después dirigirme al comedor para desayunar.

A que mal educado me llamo Shaoran Li, tengo 17 años, me gusta tocar la guitarra, escribir canciones (pero no me gusta tocarlas o cantarlas en público y Amo el Skate, no hay nada que me guste más, bueno si la música pero eso es más personal es mi opinión.

Tomé mi desayuno, tome mi skate, mi mochila y me fui.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estoy tranquilamente en mi skate de camino a estudiar, por alguna razón los cerezos estaban más florecidos que lo normal.

-Hola, Shao- Y la tranquilidad se fue.

-Hola Mihara- le contesto con pocas ganas.

-Te he dijo que me llames Naomi-dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Y yo te he dicho que me llames Li, ahora si me perdonas me tengo que ir o llegare tarde- antes que me conteste acelere en mi skate.

Esa molestia es Naomi Mihara es la más popular de la prepa cree que por que es linda( según los demás por que no le veo ni un brillo) y con dinero( su padre es el dueño de una larga lista de hoteles nacionales como igual mente internacionales)puede tener todo lo que le plazca, se hace la inocente cuando aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para estar en la cama de un estúpido, no tiene cerebro, ella y su grupito de niños de papa son iguales y no dejan de criticar a los demás y nos molestan y critican hasta cansarse no se por que ella se acerca a mi o a veces a mis amigos seguro quiere que la pesquemos pues que sueñe no estoy para sus jueguitos.

Sin Darme cuenta ya me encontraba a las puertas del establecimiento y pude divisar a mis amigos en sus skates.

-Hola Shaoran- dijo una de pelo rubio y ojos azules acercándose a mí, el es Ryo Yamasaki hermano de Tasaki el También es uno de mis amigos y el ultimo que es mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguisawa los cuatro somos los skaiters de la preparatoria.

-Hola a todos-hice un ademan en forma de saludo.

-Entremos tocara la campana-dijo Eriol.

-Si-dijimos al mismo tiempo y entramos.

Vi con más claridad que antes a Eriol y se veía feliz más de lo normal, le preguntaré que pasa en el aula.

-Bueno, aquí los dejo chicos – Ryo se despidió y se fue a su sala, él es menor que nosotros por un año, va en primero de prepa.

-Nos vemos hermano-dijo Tasaki.

-Entramos al aula, nos sentamos y aproveche de preguntarle a Eriol.

-Por que tan feliz ¿he?-con una sonrisa picarona.

-A ¿Qué?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Uy, Shaoran es mejor que no lo molestes ¿no ves que está en su mundo feliz?-comento Tasaki riendo.

-Te creo, sueña con Daidouji, jajajajaja-Eriol ya estaba con su vena en la cabeza.

-Cállense-dijo entre dientes, lo que pasa es que Tomoyo Daidouji es una de las populares es la que más se salva de ese grupo pero yo la veo como una niña mimada pero Eriol esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, él lo niega pero se le nota-no es eso, mi mejor amiga llega en la tarde y hace mucho que no la veo, yo la iré a buscar al aeropuerto- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿he? Yo pensé que hoy iríamos la plaza a practicar- dijo mi otro amigo.

-Lo siento, quedará para otra-

-¿y de donde es tu amiga?-pregunté ok si estaba interesado no es normal que él no nos acompañe a practicar.

-De Estados Unidos-

-¡Que! ¿Entonces porque viene a Japón?-

-Pues yo la invite a que estudiara aquí desde mañana- después de ese comentario, hubo un gran silencio y yo le hable a Eriol.

-Amigo, ¿Quieres a tu amiga?- y le di una palmada en su espalda.

-eso es obvio es como mi hermana- mi amigo y yo lo miramos.

-Entonces ¡¿Por qué la traes a estudiar en este martirio?-Yamasaki le golpeo la cabeza.

-A vamos no están malo verán que con ella las cosas serán diferentes-

-Vamos todos a sus asientos- dijo entrando el profesor.

-no lo creo hermano- y después me di vuelta al pizarrón.  
>*Fin Shaoran*<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Sakura*

Acabo de llegar al Aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!- me voltee y encontré a…

-¡Eriol!- corrí y me tire a sus brazos, a lo lejos escuche personas diciendo: "que linda pareja" o "que romántico" pero no les tome importancia- tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado?-dije rompiendo el abrazo.

-Te creo, valla que has cambiado, estoy muy bien ahora que te veo, ¿te dejaste crecer el pelo?, estas muy linda- me dijo muy igual de emocionado que yo.

-Si, ¿te gusta?- y moví mi pelo (antes lo tenía por la altura de los hombros pero ahora está por mi cintura).

-Te ves bien- me miraba con mucha ternura digna de un hermano mayor como siempre, aun que es mayor que yo por unos meses nunca cambiara.

-¿Vamos?-

-A si claro, pero ¿y mi equipaje?-

-Le diré a Estive que lo guarde- Estive es el mayor domo de Eriol, de pequeños siempre nos cuidaba.

-¿Esta aquí?-dije emocionada.

-Hola Señorita Kinomoto o…¿debo decir Clow?-

-¡Estive! Tranquilo ustedes llámenme por mi verdadero nombre- dije sonriendo.

-Está muy linda- y me dio la mano para que diera una vuelta.

-Gra-gracias-dije sonrojada-no es así-

-Vamos –dijo Eriol y lo seguí a su auto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de un rato llegamos a un gran edificio frente a un parque.

-Eriol, ¿vives solo con Estive?-

-Si, en un departamento pero es más grande de lo que parece- bueno por lo menos tenemos el departamento para nosotros tres y no una gran mansión en el cual no puedes salir por precaución.

Subimos el ascensor y cruzamos el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta numero 34.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar y ahora tuyo-y me izo una seña para que pasara.

No era muy grande ni muy pequeño tenía cinco cuartos, una sala, la cocina y el balcón.

-Tu cuarto se encuentra junto al mío, cada cuarto tiene un baño- dijo mientras me guiaba.

.Y que hay en los ¿demás?- miraba curiosa.

-Frente al mío se encuentra la biblioteca, mas a ya se encuentra el salón de música-decía mientras me señalaba con el índice.

-Ven Vamos a tu cuarto-

-Si-

Era muy linda tenía una gran ventana, las paredes de color verde pistacho y piso flotante color beige.

-Es muy linda-

-Y pues ¿que has hecho estos tres años sin vernos?-nos sentamos en la cama para platicar mejor.

-He estado mejorando mis técnicas en el piano y el skate paro aun no soy tan bueno como tu apuesto que has mejorado demasiado-

-Más o menos, y que reputación tienes, te aseguro que de galán estas muy guapo-

Negó con la cabeza-No al contrario somos los raritos por no dejar el skate pero sorprendentemente tenemos buenas notas y creen que tenemos algo con los profesores o le pagamos o algo por el estilo y el grupo de los populares con sus listas siempre nos dejan al final de la lista de popularidad y los demás les hacen caso-dijo como si nada, yo me preocupe no es bueno que pase eso.

-¿Somos?-pregunté.

-Si, mira ellos- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su ifone y me mostro una foto en el cual salía el junto tres chicos y bastantes guapos pero no son mis gustos.

-El es Tasaki Yamasaki y su hermano menor Ryo- y señalaba en la foto, entonces en la fotografía me encontré con unos ojos ámbares, el chico se encontraba junto a Eriol y me surgió la curiosidad.

-Y ¿él, Quien es?-

-A él es mi mejor amigo Shaoran Li es de Hong Kong-

A si que es su mejor amigo, interesante, esperen.

-Pensé que yo era tu mejor amiga- dije inflando mis mejillas.

-Tú lo dijiste… amiga, ¿acaso estas celosa?- me miraba con una sonrisa picarona.

-Idiota- y aproveche su descuido para pisarle fuerte el pie.

-¡Aaaaauch!, golpeas más fuerte que antes-

-Y tú eres peor que antes-dije con los ojos entre cerrados.

-mmm, puede ser- y me abraso fuerte y nos quedamos abrasados un rato en silencio.

-Descansa mañana empiezan tus clases- y después se dirigió a la sala sin antes decir:

-Buenas noches cerezo- cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Buenas noches- y así me dedique a descansar para mañana.

*Fin Sakura*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Shaoran*

-Ryo, Tasaki y yo nos encontrábamos en la plaza en el skate.

-Quiero conocer más de la famosa amiga de Eriol-

-Olvídalo hermano no creo que esté interesada en un pervertido como tu-Ryo le pego a su hermano en la nuca.

Mañana conoceríamos a su amiga ahora que lo pienso primera vez que Eriol me habla de ella.

Es raro ver a Eriol con una chica sin una "relación" más que de amistad.

-Esperen-y detuvimos el paso.

-¿Qué para Shao?- Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.

-Piénsenlo Eriol con una chica que resulta ser su "amiga" y viene de Estados Unidos solo a transferirse por que Eriol se lo pidió-dije razonando-¿creen que sea su novia?-

-Amigo ¿No crees que exageras?-los dos me miraban con gotas en sus cabezas.

-No lo creo Tasaki, vamos hablamos de Eriol-

-Shaoran tiene razón-Ryo, Tasaki y yo quedamos pensativos.

**N/a: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están les traigo esta nueva historia espero que les aya Gustado el comienzo :BBB **

**PD: Las Canciones Que usare en este Fic la mayoría serán de Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Coldplay, One Direction, Maroon 5, Vocaloid y muchos más, Ninguna me pertenece si quieren saber que canción es, la colocare al fin del capítulo o en notas de Autora entre medio de la historia, si quieren que coloque una canción pídanmela yo la colocare en la historia.**

**Gracias.**

**Saludos Adios **

**Atte: Kobato.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola ¿Como están Lectores? Disfruten de mis esfuerzos jeje xD bueno antes de empezar tengo que decir:**

**1° Los personajes no me pertenecen (Por desgracia) Son de las Adoradas Reinas de Shoujo, Clamp.**

**2°Las Canciones tampoco me pertenecen.**

**3°Pero Algunos Personajes si son míos y la Historia es 100% de mi alocada imaginación así que se pide no copiar.  
><strong>-  
>Capitulo 2: Nuevas Experiencias<p>

Japón, Tomoeda 07:00 hrs **(n/a: Lo repito creo que entran a la 8:00 pero no estoy segura me dicen si me equivoco ¿si?)**

Ya era temprano en la ciudad de Tomoeda en el departamento Hiraguisawa se encontraba el mayordomo preparando el desayuno para los dos jóvenes, se escucha una puerta abrir y entrar al comedor ya vestido el oji-azul.

-Joven Eriol, Buenos Días-

-Buenos Días Estive, ¿Sakura ya despertó?-

-No Joven, porque no la despierta-

-si tienes razón la iré a despertar- Eriol se dirigió a la puerta de la joven castaña.

-Sakura! Sakura! ¿Puedo pasar?-

Sin respuesta

-voy a pasar- el joven asomo su cabeza y vio a la castaña dormir abrasada a su almohada, se acerco a ella y la miro con ternura, le recordaba cuando eran niños ella también dormía así.

-Sakura- decía mientras le movía el brazo.

-que quieres- dijo la castaña con voz soñolienta y sin abrir los ojos.

- se hace tarde-

-un rato más-

- no me agás tirarte agua-

La oji-verde abrió sus ojos lentamente con el ceño fruncido-oh no, no lo arias-

-Soy capaz Sakura- mientras se miraban desafiante.

-no te creo- se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo y cerró sus ojos.

-tú me lo pediste- y se fue serrando la puerta tras de él.

El chico tomo un florero saco las flores y se dirigió al cuarto de su adorada amiga, se acerco a la cama y sin avisar lanzó el agua que contenía el florero a la cara de ella, la joven del susto callo de la cama.

-¡Pero que te pasa ERIOL!-

-Te jajajaja advertí ¿no? jajajaja- decía entre risas.

- Muy Gracioso, ahora si me permites me vestiré para irnos así que chu chu- la joven se levanto y empezó a empujar a su amigo fuera de la avitación.

-Está bien a y está listo el desayuno-

- voy enseguida-

Después de un rato la joven salió de la avitación ya vestida con unos pescadores verde militar, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas negras con blanco.

-te ves bien- dijo el de lentes.

-gracias-

-oye ¿trajiste tu skate?-

-obvio eso no se pregunta- dijo ella

-¿por que no lo llevas? así llegaremos más rápido-

-ok-

Y salió a su búsqueda.

-Señorito ¿está seguro que la quiere integrar a su grupo? Sus amigos son buenos chicos pero son todos hombres creo que necesita una amiga-

-tranquilo Estive ella estará bien-

-Estoy lista-anuncio la joven

*Sakura*

Me encontraba muy emocionada por fin estaría en una preparatoria ¡Genial! Quiero gritarlo pero… no, me da mucha pena jeje .

Tomamos desayuno y nos fuimos.

-Adiós-

-Adiós Señorita, joven-

Después de un rato nos encontrábamos de camino a la prepa, estoy asustada pero sé que con Eriol a mi lado no pasara nada.

-estas Feliz-dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Soy tan obvia?-dije sonrojada

-emm si -

-oye te are una promesa-

-¿he? ¿Cuál?-me miro curioso.

-cambiare tu reputación y la de tus amigos no a populares pero lograre a que no los molesten mas, confía en mí- y le guiñe el ojo.

-Sakura no prometas antes de saber la situación no conoces como son las cosas-

Tenía que aceptarlo tenía razón, pero no quiero que lo traten mal, haré lo que pueda.

-¿una carrera?- trate de cambiar de tema.

-está bien-

En unos minutos ya estábamos en las puertas de la preparatoria.

-Gané-

-ya me lo esperaba- Yo no paraba de reír, me encanta ganarle.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe donde el Director?-dijo preocupado.

-no tranquilo puedo yo sola- y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-está bien pásame tu skate yo te lo llevo-

-Gracias- y se lo pase.

-Nos vemos-

*Fin Sakura*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Shaoran*

La misma rutina de siempre y ahora estamos esperando a Eriol y a su "amiga".

-Miren allí esta Eriol ¿Con… dos skates?- Tasaki y yo miramos a Ryo extrañados y efectivamente él se acercaba a nosotros.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?-dijo él como si nada.

-Bien esperándote-dije serio.

-y ¿tu amiga?- pregunto sin rodeos Tasaki.

-Fue a la oficina de la directora y me dejo su skate-dijo sonriendo.

-¿También Sabe andar?- dije sorprendido.

-Si, hasta es mejor que yo- ahora si que estaba sorprendido quien pensaría eso de ella, bueno por lo menos yo no.

-Vamos esta por tocar-

Entramos y nos sentamos, estuvimos en Silencio hasta que llego el profesor.

-Todos sentados, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, pasa por favor-

Yo estaba muy concentrado en lo que decía el profesor cuando una chica de pelo castaño largo no muy alta entro, me quede embobado mirándola hasta que el profesor rompió mi ensoñación.

-Viene de Estados Unidos se llama Sakura Clow espero que sean buenos compañeros con ella- mire a mis compañeros y no era el único que noto su lindura muchos seguían babeando.

-Veamos te sentaras… frente Hiraguisawa junto a Li, por favor levanten sus manos-

Iba a levantar mi mano cuando una voz nos interrumpió a Eriol y a mí.

-Profesor, porque no la sienta justo junto a mí, seré mejor compañía- el idiota de Erick Futari abrió su bocota él es el más popular de la escuela es del grupito de mimados.

-Disculpa, pero prefiero estar con ellos con permiso- su vos era como de mil ángeles y sin más se sentó junto a mi dejando a toda el aula boca abierta y mas que una chica insultándola por no aceptar la propuesta, me estaba cayendo bien, otra chica hubiera ido corriendo tras el idiota.

Me miro y… Wow Tiene unos ojos esmeralda Hermosos nunca avía visto unos igual.

-Hola, tú debes ser Li ¿no?-

-Ho-hola si me llamo Li Shaoran mucho gusto-y le extendí mi mano.

La miró y la estrecho con la mía-Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura Clow, Eriol me ha contado mucho de ti-me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Nos miramos unos 2 segundos y Tasaki se coloco entre nosotros.

-Hola tú debes ser Yamasaki, Eriol también me ha hablado de ti, mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto señorita Clow, Tasaki Yamasaki a sus servicios- tomo su mano para después besarla en ese momento quise solo ahorcarlo.

-Señor Yamasaki deje sus actuaciones de Galán para el descanso ahora empezaremos la clase- se escucharon risas y todos o casi todos tomaron atención a la clase.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Aquí termina la clase, todos al descanso- el profesor tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Mire a mi derecha (ahí se encontraba Clow) y todos rodeaban a la chica nueva y acosándola con preguntas como: "¿Entiendes bien nuestro idioma?" "¿cómo es Florida?" "¿Conoces algún famoso?" "¿Tienes novio?", y cosas por el estilo.

En un segundo se acerco Naomi con su cara de inocente y todos hicieron paso, para que ella se dirigiera a ella.

-Hola, Naomi Mihara, mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenas amigas- dijo la mimada, de repente todas las miradas se fueron a la amiga de Eriol.

-Hola, Sakura Clow.-fue lo único que dijo serenamente.

-Oye, ¿te quieres sentar con nosotros? Créeme que es mejor que con los ellos-dijo inocentemente, creo que esos ''ellos'' somos nosotros, esa...**(n/a: *omitido*)**

-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada en su grupito y menos en ser tu amiga, ahora si me disculpan quiero ir con ellos y más que nada con Eriol que es mi mejor amigo a si que te recomiendo que no te metas con él ni con los demás- se levanto de su asiento dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Tasaki y a mí, menos Eriol el solo sonreía feliz.

Vi como se acercaba a nosotros y se abrasaba a Eriol, le susurraba unas cosas al oído que solo Eriol escuchaba y se reía, de siso su abraso y nos miro.

-Quisiera conocer más de ustedes, espero que seamos tan buenos amigos como son con él- dijo mientras apuntaba a mi mejor amigo.

-Vámonos a fuera a platicar- dijo Tasaki.

Y Salimos.

Ya en el pasto nos sentamos y empezamos a conocernos.

-Bueno chicos les presento a mi mejor amiga Sakura Clow y tiene 16 si uno de ustedes la trata mal y se las verá conmigo- Eriol nos miro con una cara que nunca le avía visto y da… ¿miedo?

-No seas a si Eriol, se presentarme sola –

-Eriol, nos dijo que sabes andar en skate-dijo mi otro amigo.

-A si, pero no soy muy buena aun que es unos de mis pasa Tiempos- dijo mientras sonreía, tenía que admitirlo tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Que más haces?- era mi turno de preguntar, si estaba interesado quería… conocer más de ella, quien sabe podríamos llevarnos bien ¿no?

-Bueno, no muchas cosas…-decía apenada.

-no seas modesta, es una genio de la música, toca guitarra acústica y eléctrica, el piano, el violín y el chelo y sin olvidar que tiene una voz Genial- Dijo Eriol Wow eso si que es una chica perfecta.

-Wuu ¿enserio?, que perfecta si no fueras Amiga de Eriol te pediría que salieras conmigo - se escucho una voz a nuestras espaldas, yo la reconocí enseguida como Ryo.

-Hola, soy Ryo Yamasaki, hermano menor de Tasaki- dijo él con una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola, Sakura Clow, un gusto en conocerte- dijo ella un poco sonrojada, bueno la entiendo que te digan algo así, es vergonzoso.

En un segundo Tasaki se interpuso entre los dos-Hablando de perfección… ¿saben que en la Antigua Grecia los hombres escogían a sus mujeres por su don artístico? hacían concursos de talentos y las que perdían las tiraban a un pozo sin fondo-Todos nos encontrábamos con gotas en las cabezas, menos Sakura ella tenía sus ojos brillantes escuchando como una niña de 4 años.

-¿Enserio?, ¡QUE EMOCIONANTE! ¿Pero no había otra solución en vez de matarlas?-

El Negó y respondió serio- No, pero con el tiempo buscaron otra solución y así- el relato fue cortado por Ryo que le piso el pie tan fuerte que el agacho la cabeza del dolor.

-Deja las Mentiras Hermano- Decía un muy Enojado Ryo.

-¿Qué? ¿Era mentira?- jajaja Que inocente.

-Clow, te diré que no le agás caso a todo lo que dice Yamasaki-dije riéndome.

-jejeje, es que no parece mentira a y por favor llámenme Sakura-

-Claro Sakura, oye podemos ¿Escucharte cantar?-decía un Emocionado Tasaki.

-Emm, no lo creo- dijo ella. Se escucho un ruido tras un árbol y apareció Mihara con Futari.

-Oh vamos, ¿por qué no cantas?…, ¿sabes? Tenemos un escenario dentro del comedor ¿por que no una competencia? Que dices… tú contra Erick y yo- dijo Mihara mirándola desafiante.

-Métanse en sus asuntos- Dijo Eriol.

-Hay vamos Cuatro ojos no defiendas a tu noviecita, ella ya esta grande-Futari miraba a Eriol desafiante.

-¿Y Aceptas? O ¿tienes Miedo?-

Ay no…

*Fin Shaoran*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Sakura*

-¿Y Aceptas? O ¿Tienes Miedo?- esas palabras ya me despertaron si me buscan me encuentran.

-Está bien, pero no hay música- dije seriamente devolviéndole la mirada.

-Tranquila, nosotros nos encargamos- Escuche la vos de el menor de los Yamasaki.

-¿he?-

-Yo sé tocar la batería, mi hermano la guitarra y Li También la guitarra y Eriol el Piano y también el bajo ¿ con eso estamos bien ¿no?-dijo Ryo de nuevo.

-Pero, pero no tenemos una canción-dije nerviosa.

-Si claro, que la tenemos- Eriol se acerco a mí Con unas partituras esas partituras eran mías YO las hice.

-¿Cómo, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

-Magia- dijo él como si nada, yo sabía que las avía traído él.

-¿Y? Estas Lista- Dijo esa Pulga (jeje le digo así por que se parece a una, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color)

-Cállate Pulga- le dije como si nada-Chicos… ¿están de acuerdo?- pregunte preocupada.

-Claro respondieron todos menos Li, lo mire y él me vio para después responder:

-Creo que será divertido-le sonreí y les dije:

-Gracias-

-¿Y?- Ya empezó la Pulga, Tengo una idea cumpliré mi promesa como sea.

-estoy lista, pero ágamos esto más divertido con una pequeña apuesta-dije desafiante me miro interesada.

-Te escucho-

-Si ganamos, ustedes cambiaran la reputación de ellos y no nos molestaras mas-todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Sakura no-Escuche a Eriol pero no le di importancia.

-¿y si yo gano?- dijo ella

-podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo-estaba decidida y sabia que no rechazaría la propuesta.

-Está bien… acepto- y sin más ella y el otro se fueron de ahí.

-Sakura que has hecho-

-Eriol, es la mejor oportunidad ¿no crees?-decía feliz.

-¿Sabes en que nos has metido?-

-n-no, pero sé que le ganaremos, ¿si? por favor cree en mi-

-Está bien-Li me miraba con una sonrisa y muy atractiva y bueno pues… SAKURA que estas pensando.

-Nosotros también- los hermanos también se acercaron.

-¿Eriol?- lo miraba suplicante.

-Vamos Amigo que podríamos perder y es la mejor oportunidad para demostrarles lo que somos-Dijo Li.

- Esta bien-

-¡Gracias!-Dije abrasándolo.

-Bueno ¿que esperamos? a prepáranos- y Así nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

En el Camino me acerque a Li para hablar, era un buen chico quiero… quiero acercarme más a él.

-Gracias Li-

-¿he?-Me contesto extrañado

-Gracias, por convencer a Eriol, si… no quieres participar no lo agás-

-De nada y Tranquila yo si quiero y por favor llámame por mi nombre Sakura te puedo llamar así ¿no?-

-Claro Shaoran-dije sonriente.

***Fin Sakura***

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un Hombre se encontraba fuera del Aeropuerto de Tokyo

-Jefe ya llegue-

-Muy bien ahora encuéntrala quiero un gran reporte, fotos, videos ¡TODO! Sobre ella-

-Jefe pero… ¿Como la encuentro?-Decía el Hombre con el teléfono en su mano.

-Pues… tú la viste en el Aeropuerto busca a una chica con rasgos parecidos en todas las preparatorias, centros comerciales… no se es tu trabajo, Mientras que aquí tratare de sacarle alguna información a Fujitaka.

-Está bien jefe- El hombre conto la llamada y se fue a tomar un taxi a un hotel.

Mientras en la oficina del Jefe…

-Esta niña no seme escapara...-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La chica oji-verde paró en seco y Eriol y los demás se dieron cuenta

-¿Estás Bien?- Le pregunta el pelo-azul.

-A-a si claro solo sentí una corriente fría, no es nada- y siguió caminando.

-Puede ser que alguien esté hablando de ti-

-Quien Sabe Shaoran- y la joven le dedico una sonrisa.

Continuara….

**Chan Chan Chan (8'**

**Hola Yo de nuevo ¿Les gusta como está quedando? Bueno primero que nada creo que es la mejor forma de que interactúen Sakura y Shaoran en una conversación pero… no se xD **

**Wuaa~ que miedo ¿Que pasara el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Ganaran?**

**Bueno Sépanlo el Siguiente Cap**

**Y... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :**

**SakuMarhi **

**steff15 **

**kAsUmI-Li-kInOmOtO**

**jannettcita**

**karly15 **

**anon**

**Saku Kaori K **

** *O* ME HAN ECHO MUY MUY FELIZ..! ESPERO QUE NOS SIGAMOS LEYENDO :D**

**PD: Las Canciones Que usare en este Fic la mayoría serán de Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Coldplay, One Direction, Maroon 5, versiones( covers) de TeraBrite y muchos más, Ninguna me pertenece si quieren saber que canción es, la colocare al fin del capítulo o en notas de Autora entre medio de la historia, Gracias. ^^**

**Saludos**

**Se despide Kobato**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola…! ¿Cómo están? **

**Primero: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME HAN DADO LAS GANAS PARA SEGUIR! *Con estrellas en los ojos***

**Segundo: En este Capítulo hay Canciones lml pero ninguna repito NINGUNA ME PERTENESE!**

**Tercero: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si a nuestras adoradas e inigualables LAS REINAS DEL SHOUJO : ¡CLAMP! Pero la historia es 100% mía ^^ **

**Se pide NO COPIAR.**

Capitulo 3: La Trampa.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA SU PRIMER DIA Y YA ESTE EN PROBLEMAS Y A USTEDES ME SORPRENDE VERLOS AQUÍ!-

Un Hombre se encontraba en su escritorio mirando a la Joven oji-verde y los otros chicos, cuales se encontraban con la cabeza agacha.

*Sakura*

Ustedes se preguntaran como termine en la oficina del director… pues ocurrió algo así:

Nos encontrábamos de camino al salón de música en busca de los instrumentos.

~Flash-back~

-Sakura, Esta canción es muy buena- Tasaki no dejaba de mirar las partituras.

-Gracias- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Sakura siempre ha escrito canciones y su padre la ayuda mucho- Dijo Eriol, cuando mencionó a mi padre lo mire para que no dijera más.

-¿Vives con tu padre?- Todos los chicos me miraron interrogantes.

- ¿he?, n-no vivo con…- le iba a contestar a Tasaki cuando alguien (Eriol) me interrumpió.

-Shaoran, ¿me ayudas a cargar los instrumentos?-dijo rápidamente.

-Claro-

Algo me dice Eriol no quiere que sepan que vivo con él.

Después de eso nos encontrábamos en el comedor y la pulga se acerco a mí para decirme:

-Tu primero-

-Está Bien- conteste y subí al escenario.

-Chicos, ¡Suerte!- les dije alzando el puño.

-Empecemos ¡Ryo!- Le grito Tasaki.

Me di la vuelta y cuando mire a todos me quede helada.

-1…2…3-

Y empecé a cantar.

He was a boy she was a girl  
>can I make it anymore obvious?<p>

He was a punk, she did ballet  
>What more can I say?<p>

Empecé a moverme por el escenario mientras veia a todos susurrando cosas, en ves de darme pena me dio mas confiansa para seguir.

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
>secretly she wanted him as well<br>but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
>they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<p>

Me Acerque a Shaoran y empece a cantar a su lado

He was a skater boy,  
>she said see you later boy<br>he wasn't good enough for her  
>she had a pretty face<br>but her head was up in a space  
>she needed to come back down to earth<p>

Todos empezaron a bailar y saltar.

Me baje del escenario y me subí a una mesa donde se encontraba la pulga empecé a cantar.

Five years from now, she sits at home  
>Feeding the baby she's all alone<p>

She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
>Skater boy rocking up MTV<p>

She calls up her friends, they already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show<p>

she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<p>

Y le tire el almuerzo a su cara.

He was a skater boy  
>She said see you later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<p>

Me acerque al otro chico y le di vuelta su jugo en su cabeza.

He was a skater boy  
>She said see you later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<p>

Bajé de la mesa y subí al escenario con ayuda de unos chicos.

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<p>

We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<p>

Too bad that you couldn't see  
>See the man that boy could be<p>

There is more than meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside <p>

Me acerqué a Eriol que tocaba el teclado.

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
>can I make it anymore obvious?<p>

We are in love, haven't you heard?  
>How we rock each others world!<p>

Me fui al centro del escenario y empecé a saltar junto a todos los de la cafetería

I'm with the skaterboy  
>I said see yoy later boy<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know.<p>

I'm with a skaterboy  
>I said see ya later boy<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About the girl you used to know.<p>

Dejo de cantar y me voy a abrasar a todos los chicos que me recibieron con una gran sonrisa, Se escuchaban muchos aplausos.

-¡Sakura eres Increíble!- Me dice emocionado Tasaki.

-Ustedes no se quedan atrás tocan ¡Espectacular!-

Y reímos.

-¡USTEDES VENGAN EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Escuchamos que alguien nos grito.

Cuando nos dimos vuelta el director se encontraba con el ceño fruncido junto a la pulga y a … les juró que nunca me acuerdo de su nombre, los dos enteros sucios la primera con comida y el segundo con jugo, bueno, la cosa es que después nos llevaron a su oficina.

~Fin Flash-back~

Y aquí estamos siendo castigados.

1°Por que sacamos los instrumentos sin permiso.

2° Tocamos sin permiso.

3° Les tire comida a dos de mis compañeros.

-Señorita Clow Llamaré a su casa para que sus padres se enteren de esto-

-Señor yo no vivo con mis padres- le dije apresuradamente.

-¿Con quién vive entonces?-

No sé que decir Eriol no quiere que sepan que vivo con él y no le puedo decir quién es mi padre.

-Pues… eee vivo s…-

-Vive conmigo señor- dijo Eriol.

-¡QUE!-escuche el grito de mis amigos.

-Viven con el Señor Estive ¿no?-

-S-si si…- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Jóvenes me pueden dejar a solas con la señorita-

Ellos se pararon y salieron de la oficina.

-Señorita, por solo esta vez perdonare a sus amigos y a usted pero no es bueno lo que hicieron-

-Pe-pero ellos siempre molesten solo le dimos su merecido y también ellos dijeron que hiciéramos una competencia-

-Ellos nunca me han hecho problema señorita y nunca serian capaz de hacer algo así, si no quiere que cambie de opinión mejor, no hable-

Así que esa Rata lo maneja como la palma de la mano.

-Está bien disculpe, pero no cambiaré mis palabras ni pensamientos- respondo decidida

-Como guste, ahora se puede retirar y dígale a sus amigos que pueden irse a clases-

-Si-

*Fin Sakura*

*Shaoran*

Después que saliéramos de la oficina, tome a Eriol y lo lleve a 2 pasillos más a ya.

-¡Que te pasa Shaoran!-Dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-¿Cómo es eso que vives con Sakura?- Le dije casi gritando.

-Pues si, vivo con ella, yo la invite yo la cuido, acaso… ¿Estas celoso?-Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos levantando una ceja.

¿YO CELOSO? ¡JA!

-No, solo me da miedo que TU le agás algo, no eres un santo Eriol-

-Es como mi hermana nunca repito NUNCA le aria daño, así que quita esos pensamientos de tu mentecilla-

-Es mejor que volvamos-Dije para después empezar a caminar.

-Amigo-Dijo Eriol Alcanzándome- Solo te diré que si te llega a gustar Sakura, no me molestaría-

-¡NO ME GUSTA CUATRO OJOS¡- y lo empecé a perseguir, hasta que llegamos a las puertas de la oficina.

-¿Ya Salió…-iba a preguntar pero justo se siente abrir una puerta y sale Sakura.

-Chicos ay que ir a clases- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero que paso?-

-¿Que te dijo?-La llenábamos de preguntas.

-Nada importante- y empezó hacer una seña para que camináramos.

Cuando estuvimos más alejados ella nos empujo a un pasillo.

-Oigan después me tienen que decir más sobre esa rata-susurraba.

Todos asentimos.

-Después les cuento que me dijo-

-¿Pero estamos con un castigo o algo por el estilo?- Pregunto Tasaki.

-No-

Todos suspiramos aliviados.

-Ahora a clase-

Ryo se fue a su sala, mientras nosotros nos íbamos a la nuestra.

-Jovenes… pasen ya supimos que paso- Dijo El profesor.

Nos Fuimos a sentar, Mientras sentíamos la mirada de todos pero dos en especial.

Nota de la Autora: Hola! Tanto Tiempo,Muchas GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!

GRACIAS A :

Maru-chan1296 : Que bueno que te gusta mi historia :D, espero que te aya gustado este

capítulochii tsuki hime: Acá esta el Capitulo! xD

GenialisimaOtaku : Hola! Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, bueno pues no tendré un día exacto de actualizaciones pues tengo MUCHAS responsabilidades, pero no por eso dejare este fic solo pido paciencia (?) xD.

rebeca26 : Espero que te ha ya gustado este Capítulo.

karinahime143 : MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que te a ya gustado :B.

karly15 : Hola! Aquí está la continuación y espero que te este gustando.

Cup of tea and piece of cake: ¿Sabes? no eres el único que sufre bullying por su conciencia ¬¬

( Dobato: mejor sigue escribiendo) u,u, Cuando era Más Pequeña tenía un skate pero me lo botaron :c por que según mi abuelo es peligroso( Dobato: lo es te caístemas de 6 veces) Callate! , y pues me gusta mucho la música xD

Nanitayi-Li : Espero que te a ya gustado.

Kitome Himura: Mas adelante veremos si es amor a primera vista :B.

Sakura Melchor: Aquí llego con el Capitulo.

Anon : Aquí estoy! xD espero que te a ya gustado c:

solchu martin p : Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te a ya gustado este cap.

Saku Kaori K: Lo siento! Por esas tildes e.e.. asta yo misma me confundo xD soy nueva en esto asi que… se me pasaran mas de una ve e..e.. pero esta en presente :B creo (?) xDD , Saludos Gracias por tu comentario.

elfenixenlasllamas: Esa persona que la está siguiendo la colocare mas afordo en el siguiente cap (: y pues GRACIAS! :B.

¿Reconocieron la canción? Así es, Es Sk8ter Boi de Avril Lavigne Una EXELENTE CANCION! Bueno… ¿que canción quieren que coloque el próximo capítulo?

Acaban las opciones de los grupos:

**Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Coldplay, One Direction, Maroon 5, versiones( covers) de TeraBrite, Vocaloid, Bruno Mars, Demi Lovato, Rihanna, Cher Loyd, Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**Si quieren pueden pedirme canciones para colocarlas en el Fic, También acepto otros grupos :D . **

**Saludos**

**Kobato**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! LAMENTO La Demora! Lo que pasa es que estaba con mis exámenes finales y muchas responsabilidades… Pero les traje el capitulo! **

**Primero: Los Personajes no me Pertenecen, si no a nuestras adoradas Clamp :D **

**Segundo: Las Canciones Tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Tercero: La Historia es 100% mía así que por favor NO COPIAR! **

**Ahora A Leer! **

**Espero que les Guste ^^**

La joven castaña se encontraba en su cama componiendo en su guitarra.

-La Terminé- dijo para luego abrasar la letra y partituras.

***Sakura* **

Bueno, llevo dos semanas en Japón, tengo que admitir que lo he pasado increíble, a veces casi se me sale lo de mi padre pero lo pude controlar ¿mi padre?, el me llama cada vez que puede, eso me gusta, se preocupa mucho por mi pero últimamente lo he notado un poco raro.

-Sakura- Escucho a Eriol tras la puerta.

-Pasa- le dijo y deje mi guitarra a un lado.

-An llegado los chicos-

Los Amigos de Eriol (y ahora también míos) son fantásticos, me he sentido muy comoda en su grupo.

-Hola- dijeron todos.

-Hola, pasen- y les sonreí.

-¿Qué hacías?- me pregunta Ryo.

-¿A?, pues…nada jejeje-

-¿Estabas tocando?- ahora habla Shaoran, con el he creado una amistad muy fuerte con el poco tiempo en el cual nos llevamos conociendo, es una gran persona y nos parecemos en montón de cosas.

-Si, pero ya termine-

-¿De que?-

-De componer- Que tonta, me acaban de engañar, la cosa era que no supieran aun.

.¡Ja! A vamos deja escucharla- dice Eriol.

-¿Saben que las guitarras, antiguamente en la prehistoria eran de piedras?-

Wow Tasaki es muy culto.

-¿enserio?- le dije emocionada- ¿pero de que eran las cuerdas?-

-Eran de ¡Hay!-

e.e.

-Deja de mentir hermano- dijo Ryo sobándose la mano por haberle pegado tan fuerte a Tasaki.

Estos dos son un caso perdido.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja… ¡Oye!, ¿También te gusta el Grupo Rain?- ¿Como supo Shaoran?

-S-si, ¿Cómo supiste?- no sabía que era fan del grupo de mi padre, ven otra cosa en común.

-Tienes una gran foto de ellos en la pared- pff, bien Sakura te mereces un premio, es obvio que se notaria.

Cállate conciencia ¬¬'

-A si verdad, soy muy fan de ellos, prácticamente se todo de ellos, enserio- les dije.

Tome mi vaso de agua y comencé a beber.

-¿Saben?, hay un rumor en el cual se dice que Fujitaka Kinomoto, tiene una hija y a viajado a Japón-

En ese momento escupí todo el Agua.

¡¿QUÉ?

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Eriol acercándose.

-cofcofcof si cofcofcof solo me atoré-

Pero-pero como lo han sabido, ¿será por eso que mi papá esta raro?, tengo que averiguar mas.

-Pero claro que es solo un rumor- termina de decir Shaoran.

-No creo que sea verdad, ya saben cómo son las personas- comenta Eriol, lo miro con cara de 'Gracias'.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea verdad- dice Tasaki.

-¿Por qué no vamos al parque a practicar skate?- ¡Aprovechemos los días libres!-digo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Me apunto-

-Adiós Estive- le dije

-Adiós jóvenes-

***Shaoran***

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llego Sakura, ella es una excelente persona, hemos llegado a ser grandes amigos, sobre el problema de Mihara… no hay nada nuevo, no se ha acercado últimamente.

Ahora vamos de camino al parque para relajarnos en el skate un poco (idea de Sakura).

-Llegamos-dijo Tasaki.

-¡Quien llega a la rampa ultimo, le doy un reto!-grita Sakura, como siempre ella tan astuta.

Al final Ryo llego ultimo, pobre, ¡Ja! Esto no me lo pierdo.

-¡Bien!, que conste que no acepto un 'no' por respuesta-

Esto se pone interesante.

Sakura miraba a todos lados, cuando su vista se detuvo en un grupo de tres chicas como de nuestra edad.

-Tienes que… declararte a cualquiera de esas chicas- mientras apuntaba al grupo con du dedo- y no puedes decir que es un reto- y sonríe, ¿les he dicho que linda se ve cuando sonríe? Es encantadora. ¡Esperen, he dicho YO eso?

-¡¿Qué?- grita Ryo mientras Tasaki se mata de la risa, mientras que Eriol… bueno solo veía a las chicas.

-¡Y no puedes decir que no! Le dije.

-Pero…-

-¡ASLO!- le gritamos en coro.

-B-Bien-dijo resignado, se dio la vuelta y empezó a ir asía su objetivo.

Al principio se veía nervioso, escogió a una chica de pelo negro o creo que era castaño oscuro, ella solo reía mientras las otras dos lo miraban sorprendidas, después Ryo se rio y volvió pero con las chicas.

-Amigos ellas son Morinaga Kaze, Mihara Chiharu y Sawako Hanna, él es mi Hermano Tasaki Yamasaki y nuestros Amigos Eriol Hiraguisawa, Li Shaoran y Sakura Clow.

-Un Gusto- nos dijeron.

-Igual- respondió Tasaki con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al karaoke? Esta a una cuadra de aquí-dijo Eriol.

-Me encantaría-dijo Sawako, que no dejaba de mirar a Eriol.

***Sakura***

Y así fuimos al karaoke notaba que Sawako me miraba raro, pero trato de ignorarla.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa, Graciosamente se notaba que Morinaga y Ryo se llevaban muy bien, mientras que Tasaki y Mihara, no dejaban de hablar, la otra chica y Eriol, en verdad Eriol la ignoraba demasiado y Shaoran y yo solo los veíamos.

-Oye, Li ¿Cuál es tu hobbi?- pregunta Sawako a Shaoran.

-Soy skater y toco un poco de guitarra-

-¡Wow! ¿Tocas en alguna banda?- se une Mihara.

-Solo he tocado para mis amigos y con Sakura-dijo mientras me mira con sus ojos ámbares, son hermosos parecen como si escondieran algo tan intimo y su voz están… no puedo ni explicarlo- ella canta hermoso- y me sonríe, esa sonrisa tan… tan,¡Ahy! No debo pensar eso, no es normal que pienses de un amigo a si.

_¡Ja! Sakura estás loca por él._

¿Loca ¿en que sentido?

_¡hay! Te gusta lenta._

no-no me gusta, solo lo admiro ¿Verdad?, porque si me gustara…

-Sakura despierta- ¿Eriol? ¡Cierto, estoy en el karaoke!

-¿Si?-

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Tasaki mientras los demás me veían preocupados.

-Si, estoy perfectamente-

***Fin Sakura* **

En el otro extremo del parque.

Un hombre caminaba buscando a un castaña oji-verde.

-Disculpa-le dice a una joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años-¿conoces a alguna niña como de tu porte, castaña, pelo largo liso y ojos verdes creo que eran-(n/a:Sakuta tiene el pelo como lo acaban de describirle llega como al estomago)-

-Mmmm….¿por casualidad es de apellido Clow?-¿clow? Piensa él puede ser que sea ella, Fujitaka no es tonto como para dejarle su apellido-Si es ella, me podrías decirme donde la puedo encontrar?-

-Pues claro va en mi clase en la preparatoria Seijo-

-Muchas Gracias¿ le importa decirme su nombre?- le pregunta a la chica.

-Mihara, Mihara Naomi- y sonríe.

Ahora volvemos al Karaoke.

***Shaoran***

He notado a Sakura muy distraída, bueno no es nada nuevo pero hoy está peor ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-Hola Amigos, que les parece, si alguien sube a cantar- dice el animador.

-Si cantas tan bien, Por qué no vas a cantar Clow- le dice Sawako a Sakura.

-no, no, no tengo ganas- le dijo.

-A es una pena,¿ no Li?- dice Mihara

-Si, pero no la obligare-

***Sakura***

Han pasado artos minutos y me tienen sola, todos hablan con alguien y no sé donde esta Eriol.

Ya me estoy aburriendo.

Miro a todos lados pero no se que hacer.

Doy un suspiro y miro al escenario, hace rato que nadie se atreve a cantar y si… ¿me divierto un poco?

Trato de desaparecer de la mesa sin que nadie se dé cuenta, para dirigirme al dj.

-¿También pensaste en cantar algo?- me dicen.

-Si, Eriol, ¿También tu?- le pregunto ansiosa.

-Sipi, catemos juntos como los viejos tiempos-

-¡Vamos!- lo tome de la mano y lo guie al dj.

-Hola, queremos cantar-

-Princess of China de Coldplay y Rihanna- termino Eriol la frase por mí.

No era raro que supiéramos lo que pensábamos o terminemos la frase del otro, ya nos acostumbramos.

-Bien, chicos, me dicen sus nombres y estamos listos-

-Eriol Hiraguisawa-

-Y Sakura Clow- le dije sonriente hace mucho que no canto con Eriol, ¡Que Feliz!

-Bien muñeca, hace rato que te veo, no te gustaría…-

-No coquetees conmigo- le digo serio al dj.

Dio un suspiro y me sonrió mientras me dijo:

-Por lo menos lo intente, los presento en un minuto-

-Gracias- dijo Eriol.

Y salió.

-así nunca conseguirás novio- me dijo mi amigo mientras me sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

-No estoy, interesada en eso, estoy enamorada del skate y le soy fiel- y le levante una ceja.

De lejos escucho al animador decir:

-¡Hola a todos! Les dejo una pareja que cantará una excelente canción, estoy seguro que todos la conocen si no ¡No tienes vida!; es solo una broma ¡que comience el espectáculo se ha dicho!- se escucharon los aplausos y salimos.

-Hola esperamos que les guste- dice Eriol.

Se escucha el intro y Eriol empieza a cantar.

Once upon a time, somebody ran  
>Somebody ran away seeing fast as I can<br>I got to go, I got to go  
>Once upon a time, we fell apart<br>You holding in your hand the two halves of my heart

Oh whoa, oh whoa

Oh whoa

Y llega mi parte:

Once upon a time we burned bright  
>Now all we ever seem to do is fight, on and on<br>And on and on and on,  
>Once upon a time, on the same side<br>Once upon a time, on the same side  
>In the same game<p>

Fije mi vista a nuestra mesa y veía como todos me veían, mire al resto del público y seguí cantando.

Now why'd you have to go?  
>Have to go and throw out all my things?<p>

Me acerque a Eriol y empece a cantar dando vueltas a su alrededor.

I could've been the princess, you'd be a king  
>Could've have had a castle, worn a ring, but no<br>You let me go  
>I could've been the princess, you'd be a king<br>Could've have had a castle, worn a ring, but no  
>You let me go.<p>

Y Eriol se me unió cantando:

You stole my star  
>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la<p>

You stole my star  
>La la la la la la<p>

Eriol me tomo de la mano y me acerco a él.

Oh whoa

'Cos you really hurt me  
>No, you really hurt me<br>'Cos you really hurt me  
>No, you really hurt me<p>

Apoyamos nuestras frentes.

Cos you really hurt me oh-oh,  
>You really hurt me ooh-ooh-ooh,<br>'Cos you really hurt me oh-oh,  
>You really hurt me.<p>

Nos miramos y… nos separamos para escuchar a las personas aplaudiendo y gritando.

-¡Excelente! Un aplauso a Eriol Hiraguisawa y a Sakura Clow- dice el animador.

Luego bajamos y fuimos a la mesa.

-Cantaron muy bien- dijo Morinaga.

-Gracias-dijimos a coro Eriol y yo.

-Se está haciendo tarde, ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos?- dice Shaoran, ¿es mi imaginación o está molesto?

-Si es verdad- dice Tasaki.

-¡Adiós, chicos!- dicen las tres chicas.

-Bye-bye- les dije.

Después se fueron los hermanos quedando solo Eriol, Shaoran y yo.

-Los pasare a dejar- dice Shaoran.

-¡Bien!, vamos-

**Notas de Autora:**

**Y ese es, Este Capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Kaze Morinaga ¿Les gusto la canción? **

**Gracias por leerlo **

**Recuerden que… **

**Pueden pedirme canciones de:**

**Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Coldplay, One Direction, Maroon 5, versiones( covers) de TeraBrite, Vocaloid, Bruno Mars, Demi Lovato, Rihanna, Cher Loyd, Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**También acepto otros grupos :D .**

**Gracias y Los Quiero!**

**Kobato. **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola espero que les guste como sigue la historia :D **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (Excepto uno o dos o tres) Son de nuestras Adoradas CLAMP.**

**La Historia es 100% a si que… NO COPIAR.**

**LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO SON MÍAS :D**

** *Sakura* **

-pipipipipipipipipi-

Ash, ya empezó la estúpida alarma.

Saco la mano y apago el aparato.

Mucho mejor.

Y sigo durmiendo

-¡Sakura!- Eriol, como siempre el es mi despertador personal que nunca se apaga, creo que ya les conté la vez que me echo agua ¿Verdad?

-Ya voy- Le digo y me empiezo a cambiar ropa, me vestí con unos jeans sueltos junto con una polera de manga corta deportiva y salgo de la habitación.

-Buenos Días Señorita Clow, su desayuno está en la mesa- me dice Estive.

-Gracias y Buenos Días -le contesto y me voy a sentar junto a Eriol.

-Buenos Días Sak- me saluda con una sonrisa Eriol.

-Buenas-

Tomamos desayuno y nos fuimos como siempre en skate.

Después nos encontramos con los chicos.

-Creo que me enamoré- dice Ryo

-¿De quién? ¿De Morinaga?- le pregunta Eriol.

-Si, es perfecta-

-Yo de Mihara-

-Parece que todos están enamorados, el único que falta eres tu Shaoran- le digo mientras le pego con el codo en su brazo.

-Tú también Sak-

-Tú sabes perfectamente que mi mundo es el skate y la música- le contesto a Shaoran.

-Es verdad, el otro día en el karaoke el dj trato de coquetear con ella y lo mando a la mierda- cuenta Eriol.

-así nunca conseguirás novio- dice Tasaki.

-Eso le dije yo- Le contesta Eriol.

-Dejen de meterse en mi vida amorosa y entremos a clases- les dije para luego entrar a la prepa.

Estaba dispuesta a entrar a mi aula cuando oigo unas voces atrás de mí diciendo:

-Ella es la chica que se cree chico-

-Si se dice que ha Besado a todos los Chicos, con los que se junta-

-¡No puede ser!-

No hago caso a los comentarios y sigo caminando y entro al aula.

Me siento en mi puesto y espero a que lleguen los chicos, pero ciento que todos me miran. Mire a fuera por la ventana ¿acaso era el día de acosen y cuenten rumores de Clow?

-¡SAK!- Me grita Tasaki.

-¿Has escuchado lo que dicen?-

-Es imposible que no lo haya hecho Tasaki-

-Quien habrá hecho esos rumores- dice Eriol.

-Yo lo tengo muy claro es obvio que fue esa pulga- digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Es verdad- dice Shaoran- ¿no piensas hacer nada?

-No hasta ahora no me molesta-

-Te admiro Saku-

-Gracias-

-Bueno jóvenes por favor vayan a sus asientos-

-¿Puedo Pasar profesor?-esa es la pulga, seguro estaba con un chico haciendo cosas por ahí.

-Claro señorita Mihara, Pase-

El resto de la mañana fue tranquila, los rumores seguían y las miradas también pero ya no tanto.

Ya estábamos en el receso cuando mi teléfono suena.

-Me disculpan- les digo y me voy a un árbol y contesto.

-¿si?-

_-¿Sakura?-_

-Hola papá-

_-¿Cómo estás?-_

-¿Bien y tú?-

_-Bien, necesito decirte algo urgente-_

-Dime-

Veamos que es.

_-necesito que no hagas nada que haga que tú salgas en una revista, una noticia, un diario etc.-_

-¿Por qué?-

Esto es raro.

_-Lo que pasa es que hay un rumor que dice que…-_

-¿Tienes una hija y ha viajado a Japón?- termine la frase por él.

_-s-si, ¿Cómo supiste hija?-_

-Un amigo lo comento, no soy tonta ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-

_-Estaba ocupado con lo del nuevo disco, la puerta de la disquera siempre está llena de reporteros preguntándome si es verdad lo que dicen-_

-Y… ¿que respondes?-

_-nada, bueno eso era, me tengo que ir, te amo hija, te extraño-_

-Yo también, Bye-Bye-

Y colgué

-Sakura-

Escucho la voz de Eriol atrás y lo miro.

-¿está todo bien?-

-Claro- le contesto- vamos con los chicos.

-Los estábamos esperando- dice Ryo.- necesito que me hagan un favor.

-cuenta- le Dice Shaoran.

-Lo que pasa es que hay una guerra de bandas el domingo y la banda ganadora se lleva unas entradas para la pista de patinaje creo que son 7 entradas- Cuenta Ryo- Lo que pasa es que quiero que toquemos y así ganamos las entradas que dicen-

-Me gusta la idea- dicen los demás.

-Me gustaría ayudarte Ryo, pero no puedo, estoy un poco enferma- le digo y me mira con una cara de decepción, me da mucha pena, pero como dijo mi padre tengo que alejarme de todo lo que implica fotos y reporteros.

-¿Así?- Dice Eriol

-SI Eriol lo estoy- lo miro y sin que nadie se dé cuenta lo piñizco en el brazo.

Del dolor bajo su rostro, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Estás bien Eriol?- le pregunto con cara de inocente.

-Cállate-me dice y levanta la cara.

-Es una pena- dice Tasaki.

-Pero pueden cantar ustedes- Les digo.

-¿NOSOTROS?- dicen en coro.

-Si- les respondo- lo harían perfecto.

-no lo sé- dice Shaoran.

-A vamos pueden usar unas de las canciones de Shao-

-¿Qué?- dice Shaoran-¿Cómo sabes que hago canciones?-

-Vi tu cuaderno- le digo con simpleza.

-Creo que es una buena idea- Opina Eriol.

-Está bien-

-¡Bien está decidido!- dice Ryo.

-Por qué no vamos a mi casa a ensayar-Dice Tasaki- nuestros padres no están y no creo que se molesten-

-Claro- Digo yo.

-Después de clases nos vamos-

-Pe-pero tengo que ir a buscar mi cuaderno donde tengo la canción a mi departamento-

-No es cierto- Le digo a Shaoran- Lo tienes en tu mochila- y le sonrió.

-Acosadora-

-También te quiero-y nos reímos.

-Riiin- **(n/a: La campana xDD) **

Y… así pasaron las clases estaba tan emocionada, pues nunca los avía escuchado cantar juntos.

Ya en la casa de Los Hermanos Yamasaki…

-Bien, La canción de llama Na Na Na, les pasare una copia de la canción a cada uno- Dice Shao mientras les pasa las copias.

-Es muy Buena- me habla Eriol mientras la ve.

-Empecemos- Le dije a Shaoran- Yo quiero escuchar y ayudarlos si es que puedo-

Empiezan a sonar los instrumentos y me siento en un sillón observando como lo hacían.

Shaoran:

We've got a bit of love hate  
>You take me to the edge then you hit the brakes<br>I say it's over one day  
>But then i'm crawling back begging you to stay<br>We make up then we break up all the time

Todos : (huuu- huuu)

Shaoran:

l'll say that i hate a song  
>Then you'll go request it the whole night long<br>Some people say it's so wrong  
>But even when we fight, it'll turn me on<br>We make up then we break up all the time

Ryo:

We're like

Todos:

na na na  
>Then we're like yeah yeah yeah<br>Always like na na na  
>Then we're like yeah yeah yeah<p>

Eriol:

No we can't make up our minds  
>'cause when we think we've got it right<p>

Todos:

We go na na na na  
>(na na na)<br>Na na na  
>(na na na)<p>

Shaoran:

(huuu- huuu)

You wanna party too late  
>But when i do the same all you do is complain<br>You know that it drives me insane  
>But when i get with you girl you make it okay<br>We make up then we break up all the time

Ryo:

We're like

Todos:

na na na  
>Then we're like yeah yeah yeah<br>Always like na na na  
>Then we're like yeah yeah yeah<p>

Eriol:

No we can't make up our minds  
>'cause when we think we've got it right<p>

Todos:

We go na na na na  
>(na na na)<br>Na na na  
>(na na na)<p>

Todos

Na na na

(Eriol: haaa)

Yeah yeah yeah

(Eriol: haaa)

Na na na

(Eriol: haaa)

Yeah yeah yeah

Eriol:

Ooh, ooh  
>It drives me mad, ooh.<p>

Todos:

We're like na na na  
>Then we're like yeah yeah yeah<br>Always like na na na  
>Then we're like yeah yeah yeah<p>

Eriol:

No we can't make up our minds  
>'cause when we think we've got it right.<p>

Todos:

We go na na na na na na...

Y Terminaron.

-eso fue-fue ¡Genial!- Le dije para abrasarlos después- Nunca los avía escuchado cantar, bueno en verdad solo a Eriol, ¡son excelentes! Les aseguro que ganan-

-Gracias- Dijo Ryo.

-Muy bien ¿quién quiere comer algo? – pregunta Tasaki

-Todos- digo yo.

-vamos, hay piza- Y entraron por una razón no caminé estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Me siento mal por no poder ayudar a Ryo.

-Sak, ¿vienes?- me pregunta Shao.

-Claro y por cierto, tienes un gran don de compositor, deberías aprovecharlo y atrapar a una chica por ahí- me miro sorprendido y le sonreí para luego caminar hacia los otros.

**Notas Autora: Hoola! Aww me demore poco ( o eso creo ) e.e.. espero que les haya gustado MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Mica que me pidió esta canción y pues Mica! Aquí esta! Y Gracias pues Tambien amo esta canción *-* **

**:D (La canción es Na na na de One Direction :) **

**Gracias también a:**

**Karen, ****Maru-chan1296****,**** Mery Moran, ****kAsUmI-Li-kInOmOtO****, ****karly15****, ****chii tuski hime, ****rebeca26****, ****Yuki Kagamin3****, ****solchu martin, karinahime143 y ****GenialisimaOtaku**** ( si no coloque los demás lo siento pero igual se los Agradezco mucho!)**

**Gracias y NOS LEEMOS! A y lo siento si hay una falla por ahí Bye! **

**Kobato.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo! :DD espero que les guste.**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si a nuestras adoradas CLAMP(excepto por unos y otros personajes xD)**

**-La Historia es 100% mía Así que te pide NO COPIAR :l Gracias :D **

**-Las Canciones Tampoco me pertenecen. **

**A leer! **

Sakura era perseguida en los pasillos por una chica amatista de su misma edad.

-No-

-Por favor eres perfecta para ser mi modelo-Le rogaba.

-¡Te he dicho que no!-

***Sakura***

Sabía que no tenía que entrar al baño, ahora por no hacerle caso a mi sexto sentido, una loca no me deja de seguir. Paso algo así:

*Flash back*

-Chicos iré al baño-

-Está bien, te esperamos en la puerta de la escuela- Me dice Eriol.

-Claro- y me voy.

Después de entrar me voy al lavamanos cuando me empiezo a sentir observada, pensé que era mi imaginación pero para asegurarme mire al espejo y atrás de mi se encontraba una chica como de mi altura, de pelo largo y ojos de color como morado o algo así y con un brillo especial.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta y le dije:

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

No me contesto pero se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos.

-¡Eres perfecta, tienes unos lindos ojos, un Hermoso pelo, la altura perfecta, rasgos finos! ¡AAAAAH, SERAS MI MODELO!-

¡Que!

-Q-que estás diciendo…- le dije con una gota en la cabeza.

-Que serás mi modelo desde hoy, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gusto-

¿Está la chica que le gusta Eriol? ¡Ja! Ni en sus sueños seré su modelo.

-¿Yo? Una modelo ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, con permiso- y Salí lo más rápido posible del baño.

-Por favor-

-¡NO!-

¿Si?-

-¡N-O!-

*Fin Flash back*

-¡Vamos!-

-Solo para una foto- le digo resignada.

-¡Bien!, te verías tan linda con una falda ro-

-Que te quede claro NO me gustan las faldas y ODIO el rosado- no la deje terminar.

-bueno, bueno, ¿podemos juntarnos en mi casa el Sábado?- Me dice emocionada.

E… Es verdad, el sábado no puedo pues tengo que ver el ensayo de los chicos, pero no le puedo decir lo del concurso le puede decir a Mihara.

-Lo siento, no puedo porque… es el cumpleaños de mi padre… ¡si es el cumpleaños de mi Padre!-

-¿enserio? No pareces tan segura- me dice con una gota en la cabeza.

-Estoy segura, que te parece si nos juntamos la otra semana-

-Me parece, no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Sakura Clow-

-Lindo nombre Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad?- me pregunta.

-Claro- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Adiós-

-Adiós- le digo y me voy donde los chicos.

***Fin Sakura***

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o HOLA! –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o**

***Shaoran***

Después que Sakura fue al baño todos me rodearon.

-Shaoran, sabemos que te gusta Sakura- me dice Ryo.

¿Qué?

-¿Q-que? no es cierto jejejejeje jejejeje-

Todos me miran con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- pregunto.

-Si, lo gracioso es que todos nos hemos dado cuenta menos Sakura- Me dice Tasaki.

-Na eso es normal Sak es una despistada-Dice Eriol.

A todos nos sale una gota en la cabeza.

Bueno es verdad, me gusta Sakura me di cuenta el otro día, justo cuando dijo: '' Claro y por cierto, tienes un gran don de compositor, deberías aprovecharlo y atrapar a una chica por ahí''

Pensé: ''Entonces te hare una canción a ti'' y luego pensé: ''¡Que!''

Y aquí estoy como un idiota a sus pies.

-Bueno la cosa es que te ayudaremos a que te confieses- me dice Ryo.

-¿Enserio? Quiero decir… ¡QUE!- Pegue el grito más fuerte de mi vida.

-Amigo casi nos dejas sordos- dice Tasaki.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos? Si o no- me Dice Eriol.

-C-claro-

-Llegue- dijo mi cerezo perdón Sakura.

-Te demoraste mucho-

-Lo siento Eriol lo que pasa es que me encontré con tu Julieta-con ese comentario Eriol se sonrojo un poco.

-No digas esas cosas- le dije Eriol.

.Miren esta sonrojado- comente para molestarlo un poco.

-¡No es verdad!-

-Ya dejalo Shaoran va a llorar- me dice Tasaki entre risas.

-¿Qué quería Daidouji?-le pregunta Ryo a Sak.

-eee… cosas de mujeres- dijo para después tomar su mochila- vamos a ensayar ¿si?- me sonríe, esa sonrisa siempre me hace sonrojar.

-Vamos- dije escondiendo mi cara.

-Mira quien esta sonrojado ahora- me susurra Eriol.

-Cállate cuatro ojos-

***Fin Shaoran***

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o :3 –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Así que entraran a un concurso- dice Mihara.

-Si es lo que escuché- dice un chico de ojos azules con lentes.

-Gracias Watanuki, de recompensa… ¿no quieres una salida para esta noche?- le decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-No, solo te di esta información para que me dejaras tranquilo, no me interesas Mihara y nunca lo harás-La alejo para después darse la vuelta e irse a su casa.

-¡TE LO PIERDES!- le grito la chica ofendida.

-¡NO LO CREO!- le respondió ya doblando la esquina.

-¡Ash!-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-w-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

***Sakura***

-Como siempre les salió perfecto-

-Gracias Sak-Me dice Ryo.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿estás mejor?-

-¿Por qué lo dices Tasaki?- le pregunto.

-Es que esta enferma- me dijo.

Es verdad, se supone que estoy enferma.

-cof-cof si solo que estoy un poco mejor pero casi nada cof-

-Es una pena- dice Shaoran un poco serio.

-¡Iré a tomar agua!-grita Tasaki y sale de la habitación.

-Te acompaño hermano, ben Eriol-

-Claro-

Que raro están ¿me estarán ocultando algo?. Vi a Shaoran que se sienta junto a mi (estoy sentada es un sofá).

-No estás enferma ¿verdad?-me dice.

Co-como supo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- digo nerviosa.

-No eres buena mintiendo y actuando hay que ser un inútil para no darse cuenta que fue la tos mas falsa que haya escuchado en mi vida-

-¡Que malo!-le dije y le di un pequeño empujón- espera entonces Ryo y Tasaki son idiotas?- y levantó una ceja.

-Exacto ¿Qué hay de Eriol?-

El ya lo sabía-le sonrió-¿le estás diciendo inútil?-

-Si supongo- me sonríe y nos miramos para luego reír.

Se veía un poco nervioso.

-Oye… te quiero decir algo-

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Si solo que… veras tu-

-¡Chicos traje dulces!- se escucha la voz de Eriol entrar.

-¿encerio?- le dije y me acerque a él para tomar uno- ¡Están deliciosos!-

-¿verdad que si?- me contesta Eriol.

-Shoran estas rojo- oí a Ryo.

-So-solo tengo calor- se paro y le dijo- voy al baño- y desapareció.

-¿Qué le pasa a Shaoran? Esta muy raro- dije para mí misma.

-Lo que pasa querida es que su corazón está desesperado- me dice Eriol.

-¿Desesperado? No entiendo-

-Ya entenderás Sak-

-Están muy raros, bueno se está asiendo tarde creo que es hora de irnos Eri- le miro.

-¿Eri?- Pregunta Tasaki a punto de explotar de la risa junto con Ryo.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!, Saku-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no me gusta y punto, ya vámonos-tomo su skate y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Claro jefe- le dijo con una sonrisa de burla- Nos vemos mañana Chicos-

-Adios Sak, Eri- nos dicen los Yamasaki.

-¡Que no me digan así dije!-

-Bien, baja las revoluciones- le dice Ryo.

Tome mi skate y me voy a la puerta… ¡a es cierto!

-Despídanse de Shaoran por mí-

-Si-

***Fin Sakura***

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

***Shaoran***

Salí del baño y me encontré con Tasaki y Ryo.

-Se fueron- me dice Tasaki.

-¿encerio?-

-Sip y Saku dijo que te dijéramos adiós de su parte ¿te ibas a declarar no?- pregunta Ryo.

-Si pero justo Eriol interrumpió- estaba molesto, pero a la vez aliviado creo que no era el momento.

-Eril lo izo apropósito porque dice que es mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmen, ya sabes lo del concurso y eso- dice Tasaki.

Vaya que él cuatro ojos me conoce bien.

-Mejor me voy-

***Fin Shaoran***

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

***Sakura***

Estoy en mi pieza con mi guitarra cuando Eriol entra.

-¿Porque me llamaste Eri?-

-Solo tenía las ganas-

-Monstro- susurro pero igual lo escuche.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- le dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-nada- tomo mi cuaderno en el cual compongo y lo leyó.

-Tócala ¿Si?-

¡¿QUE LA TOQUE?!

-Por favor el día en el que fuimos al karaoke la terminaste ¿no?-

-Si-

-Entonces quiero escuchar-

-Bien-

Empecé a tocar la guitarra y a cantar.

**Been seein' to much of you lately  
>And you're starting to get on my nerves.<br>This is exactly what happened last time and it's not what we deserve  
>It's a, it's a waste of my time lately.<br>And I'm running out of words.  
>If it's really meant to be than you can find a way to see<br>****Maybe you should just shut up  
>Even when it gets tough<br>Baby 'cause this is love.  
>And you know when push comes to shove<br>It's gonna take the both of us  
>Baby, this is love<br>Baby, this is love**

**Love  
>Love<br>Love  
>It's really great to be with you<br>This is how I spend my life  
>But I'm capable of taking care of myself<br>So if you fuck this up than go take a hike  
>It's a waste of my time<br>Shakin' it up,  
>Goin' out to search if it's really meant to be<br>Then you could find a way to see**

**Maybe you should just shut up  
>Even when it gets tough<br>Baby 'cause this is love.  
>And you know when push comes to shove<br>It's gonna take the both of us  
>Baby, this is love<br>Baby, this is love  
><strong>  
>Eriol canta:<p>

**You and me  
>We can both start over<br>Just the two of us  
>We can get a little closer<strong>

y me uno:

**So follow me  
>Honestly<br>And you will see- Yeah!**

y seguí cantando sola.

**Maybe you should just shut up  
>Even when it gets tough<br>Baby 'cause this is love.  
>And you know when push comes to shove<br>It's gonna take the both of us  
>Baby, this is love<br>Baby, this is love  
><strong>  
><strong>Maybe you should just shut up<br>Even when it gets tough  
>Baby 'cause this is love.<br>And you know when push comes to shove  
>It's gonna take the both of us<br>Baby, this is love  
>Baby, this is love<br>**  
><strong>Love<br>Love  
>Love<strong>

Y termine de cantar.

-Sakura es Hermosa-

-Gracias-

-¿Como se llama?-

-Push-

-Y… ¿a quién se la dedicaste a alguien especial?-

-¿Qué? En verdad no lo sé ¿Por qué?-

-La cantas con mucho sentimiento-

Solo me quede callada al comentario.

-Solo te diré que si te gusta alguien quiero que me lo digas y más si es alguien cercano, somos amigos ¿no?-y me sonríe.

A que se refiere…

-¿A que te refieres con-

-Bueno me iré a dormir adiós Sak- se para y sale.

-alguien especial ¿he?-

Porque se me viene a la cabeza Shaoran, creo que es mejor que me duerma, estoy muy confundida.

Me tiro a la cama y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Notas Autora:**

**Hola! Como han estado? LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO? Espero que si ya que me esforcé arto en el :3 La canción que coloque es Push de Avril Lavigne, esa Canción me encanta! Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción yo creo que más de una chica enamorada o chico se sentirá identificado (como yo me sentí) :$. **

**Bueno volviendo a la Historia ingrese a Watanuki-kun! *-* Me encanta ese Personaje y pensé ''no puede faltar en mi historia'' y lo trate de integras pero si no aparecerá mucho.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA SEAN 39! GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!**

**Otra cosa estoy pensando en una nueva historia que la empezaré cuando termine este fic También es de SCC y se llamara Hablar sin Habla, quiero colocar un avance mientras tanto así que si les interesa lo publicare pronto :3**

**Les dejo mi Facebook que es Kobato Huerta días para que nos comuniquemos, me recomienden cosas y cosas así :3**

**Los siento si hay errores. **

**Cuídense! Los quiere **

**Kobato. **


End file.
